peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding
Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding '''is the seventh episode of Peppa’s adventures. This episode marks the first appearance of Oreo-And-Eeyore. Plot Peppa tries to talk to Oreo-And-Eeyore, but he is not responding. Transcript Peppa: "What should I do?" George: "You can go to the arcade." Peppa: " OH HECK NO!" George: "Why?" Peppa: " I can' even finish level one of Pac-Man!" George: "LOL WHAT A NOOB XDXDXDDDDDDDDD!" Peppa: "SHUT UP!" Daddy: "Why not go visit Oreo And Eeyore?" Peppa: "Great idea!" (Peppa walks to OAE's house) Mummy: "Praise the lord, she's finally gone!" George: Let's party! (The house turns into a big party) George: “ I guess... it will be a great party. “ Peppa: “ Yeah. I hope you so, but wait a minute! Mummy, can I take drinks and food? “ Mummy: " Ok... " Oreo-And-Eeyore: "Peppa, you said you were coming to my house! " Peppa: " Oh, yeah... PARTIES ARE MORE IMPORTANT! " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " ARE YOU- " (glitches) George: " Oreo-And-Eeyore? " Peppa: " Call MatthewSmarter, he can get him fixed up! " Daddy: " Will do! " (MatthewSmarter comes in a flash) MatthewSmarter: “ Hello, Mr. Pig! What can I do for you? Daddy: " OAE is glitched! " MatthewSmarter: " Let's see what I can do. (investigates) His computer is bad, but we can't do anything about it, sorry. " Peppa: " That's horse manure! I can fix him! " George: " Peppa, you don't have a PHD, you can't do it. " Peppa: " Shut up, George! " (Peppa walks out of the house) George: "Let's keep the party going! " (Peppa walks to the park) Peppa: “ Can you fix him? “ Random Lady 1: “ No. “ Peppa: “ Die! “ (kills her) (After 5000 people) Peppa: “ Oh man, this is bad. “ Robert: “ Peppa, what's wrong? Peppa: “ It's Oreo-And-Eeyore, I can't get him to respond. “ Robert: “ I've had this same issue before. “ Peppa: “ Wait, YOU HAVE? “ Robert: “ Yeah. “ Peppa: “ So, how did you fix it? “ Robert: “ My uncle is an engineer, he can fix him up! “ Peppa: “ Alright, let's go! “ Robert: “ But there's one teeny problem. “ Peppa: “ What? “ Robert: “ He lives in the next town over. “ Peppa: “ And how far is that? ” Robert: “ 94 KM. “ (Peppa explodes) Peppa: “ Well, I guess we'll get moving. “ Robert: “ Okay. “ (The two walk to the next town over) Robert: “ Uncle? “ Uncle Rohhole: “ What do you need? “ Peppa: “ It's my friend, Oreo-And-Eeyore. He isn't responding. “ Uncle Rohhole: “ I see, bring him over. “ Peppa: “ This is going to take forever! “ (Peppa and Robert walk all the way back to Peppatown) George: “ I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE! “ Mateusz11113: “ Guys, Peppa is coming! ” Daddy Pig: “ Oh shoot, pause! “ (Peppa walks in) Peppa: “ I'm just gonna take Oreo-And-Eeyore and leave. “ (She takes OAE and leaves) George: “ She's gone! “ Mummy Pig: “ THE PARTY CONTINUES! “ Peppa: “ UGH! Now we have to walk all the way over to the next town! “ Robert: “ Well then we better get moving. “ (They walk over to the next town) Uncle Rohhole: “ It's about time! “ Peppa: “ Whatever, anyway, here he is. “ Premiere This episode had 5 million viewers on its premiere. Trivia *This is: **The fifth episode without Ozar or Quongus. **The sixth episode without Willdawg14 or Tobias. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:PA Category:PA episodes